1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, a method for producing a display, and an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to a display including a light-emitting element sealed between two substrates, a method for producing the display, and an electronic apparatus including the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In displays including arrayed organic electroluminescent elements, the organic electroluminescent elements are extremely sensitive to water and oxygen and degraded by gases (e.g., water vapor and oxygen) that permeating from the outside, easily causing defects such as nonluminous areas (dark spots) and a reduction in luminance. Accordingly, it is important to employ a sealing technique to prevent the permeation of gases.
Currently, a sealing structure is used in which light-emitting elements arranged on a first substrate are covered with a protective film, and a second substrate is arranged so as to face the protective film, so that the light-emitting elements are sealed between the first substrate and the second substrate. Japanese Patent No. 3501148 (see FIG. 1 and paragraph No. [0009]) discloses a first exemplary sealing structure in which an adhesive layer is arranged between a first substrate and a second substrate so as to cover the entire surface including a display region where light-emitting elements are arranged. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203763 (see FIGS. 4A to 5C, and paragraph No. [0012]) discloses a second exemplary sealing structure in which perimeters of a first substrate and a second substrate are sealed with a sealing layer to hold a display region including light-emitting elements in a hermetically sealed cavity or in which a display region is sealed with another sealing layer.